


We Do Stupid Things For Love

by bellamyslady



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic At 4AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyslady/pseuds/bellamyslady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a feeling Bellamy is going to do something martyr-ish to get the kids out and Clarke will want to go after him but Lexa will say something about how he knew the risks and how Clarke will get herself killed, but Clarke will just be like “He’s worth the risk. Love is worth the risk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Do Stupid Things For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics posted in one night. I am on a roll. I wrote this very, very quickly because I wanted to catch the moment before the episode airs. So, there are bound to be mistakes and less description than I normally would write. But I’m proud of it. As usual, some comments and feedback would be nice. Inspired by this Tumblr post: [insp](http://ohmygodhorses.tumblr.com/post/108793265363/i-have-a-feeling-bellamy-is-going-to-do-something)

Clarke was very rudely awakened by a shaking hard enough to rattle her teeth. “I’m up. I’m up.” She batted away the hands that gripped her biceps like a vice and forced her vision to focus.

She was looking up into the eyes of a scared and worried Octavia. Instantly, she knew that something was wrong. Her eyes went immediately to the table where their plans had been set up and she cussed loudly. She jumped out of bed and began pacing worriedly. The map with their plans on it was missing and judging by Octavia’s presence in her tent meant only one thing. “Did he take a radio?”

“I don’t know. I woke up and he was gone.” 

“Shit.”

Clarke grabbed the younger girl’s hand and practically dragged her over to where their communications was set up. Clearly, Octavia had woken Raven up before Clarke which didn’t sit too well with her seeing as she was the head of the operation. However, she didn’t dwell too long on it. “Did he take a radio?” This time, the question was directed at Raven.

“There is one missing but we cannot be sure that it is him. We will only know when he radios back.” Raven paused for dramatic effect. Clarke sensed that there was a satisfied smirk lurking in the corners of her mouth. “If he chooses to radio back.”

“Patch me in to the radio.” Raven didn’t make a move and Clarke lost her temper, her nerves and fear clawing at her heart. She should never have uttered those words. She had been so overcome with grief. She had wanted to stop grieving, to stop seeing Finn wherever she went. She thought she was doing the right thing. 

“Now!”

Clarke sank into the nearest object that looked like it could be sat on and pressed her fist to her mouth. She was shaking so badly and trying not to scream. She wanted to wring Raven’s neck for moving so slow. She wanted to yell at Octavia for sleeping so soundly that she didn’t realise her brother had left. Most of all, Clarke wanted to take back whatever that she had said the night before. In the midst of her fear-induced haze, she could hear Raven saying, “If this is Bellamy Blake, please respond. I repeat; if this is Bellamy Blake, please respond.”

There was nothing but static. This either meant that it was indeed Bellamy or someone just wasn’t answering the radio. It was all her fault. Clarke paced for if she sat still, she was going to scream or do something stupid. All she had wanted was to get over her weakness. But Clarke realised now that Finn wasn’t her weakness and neither was it love. It was Bellamy. He was her weakness and she couldn’t lose him. Not when she hadn’t done everything in her power to protect him. Raven tried a different approach. “Owner in possession of this radio, please respond. Over.” 

There was still static and then, Clarke heard, “This is Bellamy Blake. I have managed to infiltrate one of the tunnels marked out on Clarke’s map. So far, all I see is darkness.” There was a pregnant pause. “Tell Clarke that I’m doing exactly what she told me to. She needed a man on the inside. I’m going to be that man. I won’t disappoint her. Over.”

“Bellamy, get out of that tunnel this instant. You cannot go in alone. It’s too dangerous. Why didn’t you wait for back up? I told you what would happen to our people if they captured us. I can’t let you get tortured, Bell. You’re...you’re…” Her voice caught in her throat, unable to say the words she wanted to. _You’re precious to me._

“I know, Clarke.” She could hear the resignation in his tone. She heard the rustle of paper and clothing. His voice dropped into a whisper. “It is worth the risk.”

“Don’t use my words against me! Why didn’t you wait for us? Why didn’t you wait for me? We’re a team!”

“I’d risk it all if I knew you were safe.”

“Dammit, Bellamy. Get back here this instant. You’re not going to kill yourself over some stupid thing I said.”

“I see something up ahead. It looks like a door. I’m going in. Over.” There was a lot of rustling and then, silence. The radio crackled once more and Bellamy said, “Love isn’t a weakness, Clarke. Over.”

Then, the radio fell silent. “Bellamy? Bellamy?! Get him back, Raven!” Clarke paced once again. “I have to go after him. Find out which tunnel he went into.” The last sentence was an order.

She didn’t even know whom she was ordering around. There was the rustle of cloth behind her and then a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Clarke whirled around into a defensive position and relaxed only when she realised that it was Lexa and her attendants. “You must not leave here on a fool’s mission, Clarke.”  
“Bellamy is on the fool’s mission! Not me!”

“He knew the risks when he left the village this morning. He knew the risks when he offered himself. Going after him will only get you killed and then who will save your people from the Mountain Men?” Lexa was haughty but she knew how Clarke felt on the inside. “Love is a weakness, Clarke. Once you realise it for what it is, it will be easier when his death comes.”

“He is worth the risk. I will not let him die a worthless death like Finn did.” Clarke was determined now. She knew that going after Bellamy; she would get herself killed or worse. She would be back in the blood chamber and used as a human blood bag. It was her life or Bellamy’s. She would bargain to spare his if they take hers. 

“Love is a weakness, Clarke of the Sky People.”

For the first time in days, Clarke smiled. “Love is strength.”

“He is giving us what we need. An inside man. His death, when it comes, will be honourable.”

“I will not let him die. Love is worth the risk, Lexa. It always is.”


End file.
